The Clairvoyant
by BoredGOTH
Summary: UPDATED. High School student Rachel Raven Roth is a Clairvoyant. No, not the one who sees the future. This is different. She sees DEMONS. Oh, sure, it's bad enough that she sees demons... She actually IS one. BBRaeAqua, slight StarRob. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen – Oh, why do I even bother? Besides, would you even believe someone named BoredGOTH could _own_ such a cool TV show? Yeah,_ that_ would be the day…

**The Clairvoyant Part One:**

**+Don't Belong Here+**

Raven Roth opened her purple eyes and lay slowly on the dead grasses of Jump City Park. She spread her slender arms out beside her and breathed. The air smelled of soda and pizza put together. She scowled.

The orange sky in front of her had several blue streaks on it, indicating the coming arrival of the evening. There already was a small and pale round moon hiding behind the clouds even though the sun was only halfway from setting.

Strong wind washed over Raven, engulfing her in the salty aroma of Jump City Bay. The air became wet and humid, giving her life. She closed her kohl-rimmed eyes and relaxed. "The sunset is so… serene," she said.

"Yes. And the sunset is also sign that we better get going," a feminine voice from behind her stated. Raven opened her eyes, stood up, spun around and put her hands to her hips. "Do we really have to?" In front of her was Kori Anders, the best friend she ever had since First Grade – then again, Kori was her _only_ friend.

"It'll be fun," she assured Raven. Kori was very pretty; she had green eyes that seemed to glow, long, straight red hair and a few freckles. _And_ she had a boyfriend. Raven groaned and sat on the ground, beside her friend. "I'm… not really into parties," she said. "And you know that, Kori." She sighed.

Raven stared at her surroundings – the dead green and brown grasses, the tall, thick trees, the Jump City PIZZA shop that lay in front of the park and the quiet little coffee shop next to it.

The coffee shop was her favorite hangout. It was quiet, peaceful and the people weren't shouting, laughing out loud or talking like those popular girls at Raven's High School. The music was soft and mellow, relaxing the soul, mind and body. The coffee was probably the greatest part. They've got all types of coffee and they ask you how you want it done, plus you get either a free croissant or a muffin the flavor of your choice.

Aside from the wonderful smell of mocha and bread, the shop had free unlimited access to the net. You could just bring your laptop over there and surf all you want.

Outside, one might think that the shop was some old and forgotten warehouse, what with the rust marks on the metal bars that were supposed to outline the entrance, the dried out greenery in little black pots and the fading purple paint. But on the inside, it was heaven. The fact that there already were couches didn't stop the shop owners from putting in soft and huge cushions all around the place, simply for the shop-goers' comfort. The tables were clean, polished and shiny – and so was the counter. And – Raven loved this part – there was a bookshelf that stood in one corner of the shop, filled with all the darkest books you could find.

"Raven, this'll be your chance to socialize," Kori tore her thoughts. Raven stared at her friend. Kori loved parties and she was _always_ invited to them, but not once did she go home drunk or dizzy with probably a cigarette pack stashed in her back pack – she was a master of self control.

"I'm still not sure," Raven began. Kori rolled her eyes. "Raven, we're fifteen, for Pete's sake! I am not stopping till you get to experience at least _one_ party," she told Raven. Raven pondered on the subject. After a few moments, she agreed. "Okay, fine I'm going," she started to say. "But no way am I getting drunk."

Kori grinned. She stood up and wiped her purple tank top and dark blue pants. "Of course, you're not. You're with me," she said. She gave Raven her black leather jacket and helped her up. "Oh, and you better do something about your hair," Kori said. Raven smirked and left her short black hair alone.

The wet, feral wind messed both their hairs up, but they just laughed it off. "I seriously need a comb," Kori said, digging for one in her silver messenger bag. Raven's black boots made a small _b-dump_ sound as they met with the hard cemented sidewalk. The untamed wind howled in her hole-less ears. It made random papers and plastic wrappers fly all around the area.

With the wind bawling and the paper ruffling, you'd think you wouldn't be able to hear anything but that. For Raven, however, it was different. Despite the other noises, she could still hear voices echoing and whispering to her – even though no one but herself and Kori was there.

Raven could see things no other could. She could see incubi, demons – some good, some bad – everywhere and all over the place. The evil would stare at her with menacing, baleful eyes. The good would at least wave and say their greetings. But still, it bothered Raven. She'd made friends with some of them over the years, yes, but it still troubled her. Seeing people no one else could made you like that.

However, what she could see wasn't truly human. They have two horns sticking out from either side of their heads and some – some, not all – had wings sprouting from their backs.

"Kori," Raven began. "Do you think I'm weird?" Kori looked at her. The statement surprised her. "No, of course not," she replied. Raven gaped at her. Kori rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe you are, sometimes," she admitted. "But that's all right, you're a great friend. Other people just don't see that."

Raven smiled. The two of them walked along the street, the wind roaring all around them. The sun was merely a small slice of orange as it sunk down the waters. "You remember Aqualad?" Raven asked all of a sudden. Kori chuckled. "You mean Aqualad, The Imaginary Friend?" she stated, inserting her hands in her pockets. "You told me about him when we were seven. Don't tell me you still have him!" Aqualad was the very first demon Raven met – and he was also the first demon _friend_ she had.

Raven laughed. "No, I don't," she said. "He disappeared when I was ten. I wonder where he is, now." Kori couldn't help laughing about what Raven was saying.

"Oh, we're here." Kori stopped in front of a huge white house. No loud music, no blinding lights, no teenagers dancing, no food, no nothing. "Are you sure this is the place of the party?" Raven asked, feeling a little unsure. Kori swung her arm around her friend's shoulder. "They're holding the party in the backyard," she responded.

Kori led Raven around the lawn, towards the backyard. Pumping music began filling both their ears. As they reached the backyard, a huge pool came into view. A huge and deep pool with at least seven people in it – Victor Stone, Red Xavier, Speedy Harper, Karen Beecher (whom everyone calls Bumblebee for some unknown reason), Kitten Moth, Jinx Lurckin and Kori's older sister Kom Anders (a/n: Get it? Kom Anders? Komand'r? ... Oh, fuggedaboutit!). And all of them were skinny dipping. Seriously.

"Hey, Kori!" all seven of them said in unison. All seven of them pretended that Raven wasn't there. "Kori, honey, come join us!" Kom encouraged her sister. Kori hesitated. Raven winced. "Oh, no thank you," Kori responded. Kitten rolled her eyes. "Then what did you come here for if not for the skinny dipping?" she cried, splashing around in the water like a five-year-old.

Kori rubbed the back of her neck. "The flyer said nothing about skinny dipping," she reasoned. Jinx stuck her bottom lip out. "Fine. Like, whatever." Kori ignored her and asked the others. "Where's Robin? Robin Drake?" she asked. Victor spoke up. "Oh, you mean your boyfriend?" he began. Speedy took over. "The kid, uh… took off after seeing it was actually a Pool Party," he explained, grinning.

Kori sat on the bench feeling miserable about the whole thing. Raven began backing away – as far away from the pool as possible. She ended up with her back turned to a couple of bushes. She stood there, silently, for a while, staring at the seven people neck-deep in the pool, splashing around and talking.

Raven hated this place. She never wanted to be here. But Kori had begged her to come. And now, Raven felt sorry for her friend. A stupid pool party – and you don't even _want_ to get _in_ the pool at all – without your most-loved boyfriend to talk to. Bad. Road.

Suddenly, Raven felt a hand grip her shoulder. She jumped. She spun around and saw a tall thin boy with long, sleek black hair, very dark eyes, two horns and one pair of red wings. "Hi!" he said. Raven was so surprised that she took several steps backward until her feet touched the rim of the pool. Before she could control her weight, she fell back first into the pool, her black leather jacket flying open as she went.

SPLASH! Raven was wet. She fell into a pool – a seven feet pool with seven naked people in it. Luckily she didn't drown.

"Omigosh!" Kori exclaimed. She stood up from her bench and helped Raven out of the pool. "Omigosh, Raven what surprised you so?" Jinx, Kitten, Kom and Karen screeched. "I'm sorry! So sorry," Raven breathed, water sputtering from her mouth. Kori patted her back. Raven spun around and saw the same black haired demon – Aqualad. _Sorry_, he mouthed. Raven stood up and took off her black leather jacket, her pale face paler than before. She straightened her black tank top and black leather pants.

"That girl is deluded!" Red cried, reaching for a towel. "Get her out of here!" Karen cried, already in a towel and already out of the pool, with her long slender finger pointing at Raven.

"No, don't blame her!" Kori shot back. Raven shook her head – she didn't like people saying mean things about her. Tears streamed down her eyes, smearing the black kohl around them. Raven spun around and dashed around the lawn, away from that accursed backyard. She doesn't belong here.

"Rae!" Kori called after her.

Raven didn't listen. She kept running, her boots thumping on the hard asphalt. She couldn't tell them what happened. They wouldn't understand. No, they wouldn't believe. Raven collapsed among the weeds of Jump City Park, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Garfield Logan stared at the sight in front of him. It was a sign saying _You Are Now Leaving STEEL CITY_. The car zoomed on. Garfield couldn't believe his family was moving out. Out of Steel City, the city he came to know as his home – then again, it really _was_ his home. Garfield slumped lower in his back seat.

Garfield's dad, Mark Logan, was on the wheel while Marie Logan, Gar's mother, was beside him on the front seat. Garfield hated moving out. It was the very first time he did so, but he hated it completely. His head leaned on the window.

Garfield gazed at the huge city coming into view – Jump City. He grunted. "It's not too late for Dad to turn around and go back to Steel City," he said under his breath. "He could just take a little u-turn and head back, straight all the way." Much to Garfield's dismay, Terra, his fourteen-year-old sister, heard him. She was a blue-eyed blond, high strung and organized overachiever who one day dreamed of becoming America's Next President. Whereas, Garfield was a messy, green-eyed, blond-hair-dyed-green vegetarian slash Video Game Geek who one day dreamed of having his own Moped.

"Mom, Dad! It's your fifteen-year-old son," she squealed. "He's being a Backseat Driver!" Garfield rolled his eyes. "Am not," he said dully. Marie Logan leaned back from her front seat. "Kids, can you at least feel happy that we're moving to a _new_ place?" she asked, tucking a brown strand of hair behind her ear.

Garfield remained silent. "Well, _I_ know _I'm_ happy," Terra began. She pointed her thumb over to her older brother. "Dunno about him, though." Garfield grumbled. Terra could be so annoying.

Garfield ogled at Jump City. The new city he was going to be living in. He just knew it was gonna be boring. People there are probably snot-faced snot-monsters. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine this is all just a nightmare. He imagined that his family wasn't really moving out.

After a few moments, he drifted off to sleep.

**Disclaimer:** See that little bar below that says "Submit Review"? Just press the button next to it that says "Go". And now you wait for Part 2. Buh-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for not updating! Part Two has landed. Keep reviewing. Reviews make me feel good.

**The Clairvoyant Part Two:**

**+Secret Spilled+**

Raven Roth's eyes overflowed with tears, smearing the dark make-up she usually wore around her eyes. Long and twisted black lines slithered from her eyes like tree branches as she cried. She didn't bother to wipe them. She didn't _care_.

The sky was still a dark orange even though the last remnants of the sun had sunk down the horizon completely. "Rae," said a gentle voice that was later followed by a warm hand touching her shoulder. "Go away!" Raven croaked, shrugging the hand off her shoulder.

"Raven, it's me. Kori," the voice said again. Raven sat up and turned to face her friend. Kori had a sad look on her face. The wind swept her delicate red hair all around. "Rae, I'm sorry," she began, her voice trembling. Raven remained silent. Kori went on. "I'm sorry for what they did and said… And I'm sorry for ever bringing you there. I should've listened to you when you said you didn't like parties…" Everything was silent after that.

Tears were brought back within Raven's purple eyes. Her kohl dripped like black droplets of water. She rested her face in her palms and Kori pulled her in for an embrace. "Rae, stop… Stop crying," she said, trying to sound soothing. But in fact, seeing her best friend cry made her want to do it as well. She hated seeing her friend suffer. It made her want to suffer too. Yes. Kori was _that_ sympathetic.

"Don't blame yourself, Kori," Raven stated, her voice muffled within her palms. Kori was silent. Raven looked up. "You… still have questions to ask me," she told Kori, her eyes black all around. She could sense it. Kori bit her lip. It took a long time for her to answer.

She pulled away from the embrace. "Yes," she said, looking serious. "Like… Why did you look so startled when you spun around? What made you fall in the pool?" Raven looked away still sobbing. The cold wind rushed between the two of them.

Above, the moon began to rise. The blue streaks grew larger within the orange sky. Just a few more minutes and it would be completely nighttime. The clouds started parting to reveal few tiny little stars that didn't gleam as much come evening. Everything was silent. No cars were on the road and if there were people, they didn't make any noise at all.

"You wouldn't understand," Raven wept. Kori's serious expression softened. "I'll try my best to," she said tenderly. The soft waves of Jump City Bay rose slightly and fell with a gentle splashing sound. It smelled of salt. "Are you really sure you want to know?" Raven asked, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Kori contemplated on it for a while. She, then, turned to Raven and nodded. "Kori, please don't think I'm crazy, please don't," she sobbed heavily.

Kori looked confused. "Why would I?" she asked. Raven didn't hesitate on saying it. She didn't hesitate on spilling the secret she had been keeping from everybody, including her mother, for years. She figured if she told someone, it might lift the heavy burden of keeping something hidden from her heart. "I see demons, Kori. I see them," she wept, tears not stopping. "I see… bad ones, good ones and-and it's… bothering me. Bothering me so much. Aqualad? Yeah, he was the one I saw at the party.

"He alarmed me so much that I-that I tripped and fell," Raven stopped and took the time to let the words sink into Kori. Kori had her mouth opened like a small O and she seemed concentrated on the weeds of Jump City Park.

"Kori, believe me," Raven's voice lowered into a whisper with every word. Her eyes shut tight and gray-colored tears fell from them. Kori looked at her, concerned. What if the things her friend said were true? She hoped that somehow they were. She didn't want to think of Raven as someone crazy. She asked herself if she really believed Raven.

And oddly enough, deep inside, she rather did.

Garfield Logan didn't like his new room, neither his new house. He wasn't comfortable and it seemed weird to him. It was as if being in the house was like being trapped in some sort of prison cell where he couldn't breathe.

Gar stepped out of the house and sat on the front porch. _It's good to breathe again_, he thought. _At least the air's fresher here, better than in Steel City where it's all smoke and steam. _Garfield stopped himself short. Did he just think that? Did he just think that this "Jump City" was better than Steel City?

He shook his head. The sun already disappeared minutes ago and the sky was in a dark shade of blue. Stars littered the huge blue space and glittered like tiny valuable diamonds. The moon was full and bright – clear and pleasing to the eyes.

Garfield's green eyes scanned the area. The houses in front of him had lights in their windows and faint laughter could be heard. The small trees swayed slightly in the strong cold wind. Gar shivered, rubbing the sides of his skinny arms.

"Oh. Mom, he's here." Garfield spun around. Terra stood behind the door, her head cocked to the side as Marie Logan appeared beside her. "Great," Marie said. She smiled at her son. "I thought you went missing. Dinner's served." Garfield smiled back. "Uh, I'll just go later, please," he stated. "I'm not that hungry, really." His mother nodded and disappeared behind the door with Terra. Gar sighed to himself.

Raven walked along the suburban streets, towards her home. Kori, with her house nearer the park, arrived home earlier and promised to call. Raven was glad she had a friend like her.

She walked along the silent streets, the cold and feral wind wishing to blow her away. She shuddered, despite her leather jacket. Her dark hair was near messy and the black kohl still existed beneath her huge amethyst eyes. She didn't bother to do anything about it.

Raven's heavy boots thumped loudly on the cemented streets. She walked slowly, glancing at the houses all around. She could just imagine how happy those people living in there were. She stopped in front of one house. On the front porch was a boy of about her age. He looked bored and he stared at the empty space next to him.

"Hey," Raven couldn't stop herself. The boy looked up, his hair gleaming green in the moonlight. Then again, it looked as if his hair really _was_ green. "Hey," he said back, his green eyes glinting. He didn't seem to be inconvenienced by the smeared things on Raven's cheeks. "Were you crying?" the boy asked again.

Raven quietly nodded. "Why?" the boy asked, leaning back with his arms supporting his weight. His baggy green shirt said I'M A VEGETARIAN AND I'M PROUD OF IT in brown block letters. "It's… nothing," Raven began. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to talk to this boy. Was it because she wanted someone to talk to or was it because he looked attractive? "Just some stupid party."

The boy grinned, showing a row of very white teeth. "I know what you mean," he stated. "Parties are no fun, I can tell you that." Raven felt herself smile. He _was_ attractive. The boy leaned forward, wrinkling his shirt. His slim hands hung on top of his black cargo pants. "You better be going home. It's getting pretty dark," he said, still grinning. "_And_ you gotta do something 'bout that make-up."

Raven raised an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically. She waved at the boy and continued walking. As she looked behind her, she could swear she saw him smile at her before he entered his house. Raven beamed at herself and walked home. Who knew that this day could actually end right?

Garfield closed the front door behind him feeling a little light. That snot-faced snot-monster theory he had wasn't quite true. That girl was okay. She talked to him even though she didn't know him. She talked to him even though she knew she looked really… messed up. But no matter, she looked pretty in Garfield's eyes.

Gar looked out his window. The girl was no longer there. He completely forgot to ask for her name. "Garfield, you daft thing," he told himself as he closed the shutters. He slumped all the way up to his room to play that new _Clash of the Planets VIDEO GAME Adaptation of SEASON 4_ on his Gamestation. His vegetarian stomach grumbled.

Raven reluctantly knocked at the door of her house. It was locked and she didn't have the keys. Nothing happened. She knocked one more time, the vicious wind now seeping into her very being. Footsteps stopped behind the door and a lock clicked. Arella Roth stood behind the door, startled to see her daughter being wet all over and having filthy cheeks.

"Raven?" she started, her dim blue eyes broadening. "H-how was the party?" She hauled Raven into the house, rubbing her darkened cheeks. Raven tucked a strand of wet black hair behind her hole-less ears. "It was… fun," she lied, her voice sounding monotonous. "A surprise Pool Party, that's what it was. I just felt like jumping into the pool… And, um, it turns out my make-up wasn't water-proof." She chuckled nervously.

Arella smiled at Raven, perfectly oblivious to her little fib. "You freshen up and get dressed," she said. "I'll make you dinner and you can… eat in front of the television, okay?" Raven beamed and quickly made it up the stairs, the wooden steps creaking noisily under her heavy boots.

Raven ate down her steak with gusto in front of the television, watching what seemed to be tonight's Monster Movie Feature – _The Creature from Jones Lake_. She didn't really like watching monster movies – she'd be better off with those ghastly supernatural types with witches and ghouls. In fact, she didn't even know _why_ she was watching _Jones Lake_. But, that didn't seem to matter. Then again, nothing mattered now that she was in the warm comforts of her home.

Suddenly, the small black phone beside the gray sofa rang. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she stated. The voice on the other line was soft and feminine. "Rae?" the voice said. "Rae, it's me, Kori."

Raven smiled. "Hey, Kori," she said. "So, are you okay? Did you tell your mom anything?" Kori asked. Raven responded, "Yes, I'm okay and… no I didn't tell." She could hear Kori's sigh of relief upon hearing that she was actually feeling right. Raven loved her best friend and she would never EVER trade her for anything. "Anything else?" Raven wanted to know.

"Oh, no," Kori replied. "I just called to know if you were fine. See you at school tomorrow, 'kay?" Raven nodded even though she knew perfectly well that Kori couldn't see it. "Yeah, okay." She put the phone back and continued tuning in to _The Creature from Jones Lake_.

Raven's room was shady, save for the candles lighting the place. The purple curtains were always shut and no fluorescents existed. The bed was a dark twist to the indigo color and triangular bookshelves lined the gray walls. Glum posters hung all around and strange masks of all sorts were being positioned on stands above tables and desks.

Raven lay motionless in her bed, waiting for sleep to come. But it never did. After a few minutes, though, someone else came. "Rae?" A male voice.

Raven sat up her bed and whirled to the side. There, a tall shadow stood. Huge wings and two slight horns could be made out. "Aqualad?" Raven asked, her voice tearing the silence. The shadow moved forward, into the light of the candles. A teenaged boy with long, sleek black hair and very dark eyes came into view.

"Aqualad, what are you doing here?" Raven asked. Aqualad – the demon – had a miserable look on his face. "I… came to say I'm sorry," he answered, rubbing the back of his wrists. "About what happened, I really, really want to apologize. Forgive me, please. I'm sorry…"

Raven woke up with a start, sweat rolling down the sides of her face. She sat up her bed and whirled to the side. The purple curtains stirred along the strong wind. Raven gasped. _Just a dream_, she thought, _just a dream_. She fell back onto her bed and stared breathlessly at the ceiling.

**Disclaimer: **Be nice. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Part Three. Review, dudes.

**The Clairvoyant Part Three:**

**+Haunted+**

Garfield Logan wandered around the halls of Jump City High School, his schedule in his hands. He glanced once or twice at the wrinkled piece of paper. His first class, Biology, was in room 210 and was nowhere to be found. Gar ogled at the hundreds of lockers lining the walls and checked the numbers on classroom doors – no 210. Students gaped at him and elbowed his sides, making it hard for him to blend in and not seem like the lost new kid.

Five-foot-three and a half Garfield stared hard at his schedule for a long time, completely oblivious of a girl with her head buried in a book coming toward him. The first moment, the two were headed for each other, the next… CRASH.

The hard-bound book flew from the girl's hands and toppled on the floor. "Ow," Gar groaned. The girl was the first to stand up. Picking up her book, she said, "Omigosh! I'm sorry!" Her pale hand appeared before Garfield, wanting to help him up to his feet. He took it. "That's okay, dude," he said. "I wasn't looking… anyway." He looked up and saw who his helper was. The girl from last night. "You…" he managed to make out.

The girl looked completely different from the night before. For one, the messy kohl was gone – now replaced by a neat black lining around her eyes. And her short hair was clean and straight too. "Wow. Nice running into you here," she said, handing Garfield his fallen schedule. Gar remained silent, his mouth hanging slightly open.

He, then, shook his head and held out his hand. "Yeah. Nice. I'm Garfield Logan by the way. But you can call me Gar. I realized I forgot to tell you my name last night." Raven grinned and shook his hand. "I'm Raven. Raven Roth," she responded. Gar rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Listen, Rae – can I call you Rae? – I'm kinda having trouble with… my schedule. Do you know where Room 210 is? 'Cuz, y'know, Biology's my first class," he started to say, his voice shaking a bit. His purple sneakers tapped lightly on the floor. Raven stood beside him and gazed at his schedule. She looked at Garfield and smiled at him – Gar's skin tingled. "It's over that way," Raven said, her long, slender finger pointing forward. "Just on the far end of the hall."

Garfield grinned happily and nodded at Raven as a sign of thanks. Raven's hands clapped lightly on his shoulder. Gar waved at her goodbye and she waved back. The green-haired boy, then, disappeared toward the far end of the hall.

Raven Roth watched as Garfield Logan began entering a door on the far end. She smiled to herself, quickly registering his face, his charm and his unique style. A voice interrupted her thoughts… "So, who was that?" Raven spun around and saw her friend, Kori Anders, with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. Raven's pale face gained a reddish color.

"Huh?" she began, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. "W-what do you mean?" Kori folded her arms, her smirk not disappearing. "Don't play coy with me," she said. She hung her arms around Raven's shoulders, dragging her to the lockers. "Who was he?" Kori asked one more time.

Raven took a deep breath before saying anything. "Okay, his name is Garfield Logan; I met him by accident yesterday and well… I guess he's… fine," she said maybe quite faster than she expected. A wide grin spread on Kori's face. Raven raised an eyebrow. "What?" she started to say. Kori kept on grinning. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Moving on, Kori," she told her friend. "I want to know if you've told anyone anything about me and my… you know… my being a Modern Clairvoyant." Raven kept her voice low as she said it. Silence filled them both. The noise being made by the buzzing High School students seemed like nothing. Wind blew through the open windows, mixing with voices Raven could hear within the halls. Lockers clanged and books were unintentionally dropped – but none of those noises meant a thing.

Flashes of what happened yesterday began entering Kori's mind. She hadn't quite taken in the fact about her best friend in the whole world being someone who could… see demons. It was just so hard for her to accept.

"I haven't told anyone," she answered in an equally low voice. "Anyone? Are you sure?" Raven asked her friend, still not feeling a least bit relieved. "Not even Robin?" Before Kori could say no, a male figure came running from behind her.

"Guys! Good news!" Robin Drake cried (a/n: Robin Grayson didn't sound good. Richard and Dick weren't any better). His spiky black hair and blue, blue eyes had some unexplainable chemistry with his black GREEN DAY t-shirt. He gave a quick kiss on Kori's cheek. "Let me guess," Kori began. "You got an A on yesterday's All-Important Pop Quiz?"

Robin looked like he was about to blow up. "Yes! Not only that, I get to represent JHS for this year's High Top Math Quiz Bowl next week!" he cried, shaking Kori back and forth. Robin was fifteen years old and had the most amazing girlfriend. He had straight A's and if he didn't dress like the people in bands like Simple Plan – one of his favorite bands – he'd be all the way a Teacher's Pet.

"That's great, Robin!" Kori complimented, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Hope you win," Raven said, smiling a little. Robin smirked and shrugged, hoping that he would win too. Ever since he was able to add, subtract, divide and multiply numbers, he'd been wishing to win at least one Math Contest. It was his dream – next to becoming a professional rock star with a clean record, of course.

"Putting that aside, I've got something you should hear," Kori began telling Robin, stealing a quick look at Raven. "This girl standing next to me just met a boy – A BOY. Can you believe it? Raven met that new boy, Garfield Logan!" Robin let out a small chuckle. "No kidding!" he cried. Smiling, Raven rolled her eyes and ignored the two.

As Kori broke the news about Garfield on Robin, Raven looked out the open windows they passed by. Fresh air washed over her. It didn't smell like rotten tacos and spilled soda like it used to. The school courtyard outside had greenish-brown grasses, trees with beautifully twisted branches that looked like slender hands, bike racks, sidewalks with junk food wrappers all around and polished wooden benches. And, of course, there's the obvious; the students. Some of them read books while sitting on the grass, trapped in their own worlds. Some of them made out with each other, also trapped in their own worlds. Some ran around, or talked on their phones or compared homework.

Through the open windows, voices floated all around, whispering words into Raven's ears. No one else could hear them. Demons in the courtyard just stood covered behind shadows of trees or any other shady place, their eyes cutting right through your skin.

As Raven concentrated on the courtyard, she thought she could see a dark shadow with wings, two horns and long hair hiding behind the trees. She rubbed her eyes. The shadow was no longer there.

Garfield Logan took his lunch tray and gave the lunch lady three bucks for respecting his being a vegetarian. On his serving were two veggie pita wraps, hunks of tofu and a salad. He stared at the cafeteria. The walls were yellow and had a couple blue borders and posts stuck to it. Clean, harmless trash bins were on all four corners of the room and the day's lunch menu was always attached on the board wedged on one wall.

And then there were the tables. Different types of students sat in different tables, talking to each other. There was the Jock's Table; filled with hulking guys wearing the official JHS football jackets. There was the Preppy Table; filled with noisy and maddening girls in pink, yellow and other bright colors – some even wore cheerleading outfits. There was that one table with sloppy, gross guys that either picked their noses or threw spitballs. There was the Wannabe Table; filled with girls who thought they _looked_ and_ acted_ cool like those preps in the Preppy Table – but they didn't. The Nerds Table was inhabited by boys and girls with glasses and braces, tall or short, with a strange fixation on pocket protectors and calculators. The noise all those tables made at the same time was deafening.

But there was one table on the far corner of the cafeteria with only three people in it. One of those three was a girl Gar knew – Raven. Hurriedly, he went over to that table, fearing for his stomach and his pita wraps – which were quite losing their freshness.

Raven Roth's wide amethyst eyes looked forward. She was surprised to see Garfield Logan walking toward the table she shared with Kori Anders and Robin Drake. Garfield slammed his tray on the blue table. "Hi, Rae," he said in his scratchy little voice. "Can I sit at your table?" His jungle green eyes moved towards Kori and Robin. "Is it okay for you guys? I'm sorry if I'm a bother, it's just… I'm new here."

Kori and Robin exchanged glances. Both nodded at Gar. "Sure," they said in unison. Garfield grinned, showing the white teeth Raven had seen the night before. He sat on the bench across from the three friends. He held his hand out to Kori and Robin, the cheerful smile still on his face. "I'm Gar Logan. Raven and I met, yesterday," he began. Robin and Kori smiled at each other, sharing a secret message. The two of them shook Garfield's hand.

"My name is Kori Anders," the redhead said, a wide smile on her cherubic face. She pointed to Robin. "This is Robin Drake." Garfield nodded at the black-haired boy. "I take it you're her boyfriend," he blurted out in front of Robin. He quickly covered his mouth upon realization of what he just said. Kori and Robin reddened.

Raven chuckled. "Yeah, you're right!" she laughed. Garfield smiled shyly, rubbing his green hair. From behind him, a dark figure stood in one far corner, covered in black shadows. But the outline, Raven could see, was clear – a pair of wings, two horns and long black hair.

Raven let out a small squeak. Kori, Robin and Garfield stared at her. "What's wrong, Rae?" Kori asked in a soft voice. Raven shook her head and tried to ignore Aqualad – no matter how much he was haunting her.

"I'll be down in a few, Mom!" Raven cried out loud as she entered her room, that night. She swung her black knapsack over her head and set it on top of her table. She didn't bother to light her candles as there already was milky white light from the vicious round moon streaming in from her window. The light reflected eerie shadows from the trees outside on her ivory washed wall.

As Raven untied her black combat boots, she could swear she saw a rush of darkness from the outside reflect on her wall. She stared at the barrier of her room. Upon seeing that no such rush occurred, she shook her head and went back to her untying.

After what seemed like minutes, when she'd already finished untying, getting dressed and preparing to go down for dinner, a voice stopped her.

"Raven." At the mention of her name, Raven spun around to face the demonic figure of her childhood friend, Aqualad. She gulped and stepped backward. Aqualad's face dropped as he went closer to Raven. "Rae, please don't be scared. Or alarmed, or surprised," he said sadly. Raven continued stepping backwards, shaking her head. "N-no. What are you doing here? Y-you're not supposed to be here!" she croaked. Aqualad bit his lip and lowered his head. "Why am I not supposed to be here, Raven? Tell me. I've been watching you, all these years, but I made sure not to let you know. At that time, I just thought that you were old enough that you didn't need me, anymore," he explained, his voice so low – like a whisper. He looked up at Raven, his black pools of eyes biting through her pale skin.

"Rae, I never left." Aqualad's last sentence made Raven's eyes get all teary. White, pearly tears began filling the amethysts that were Raven's eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice trembling. She tried her best to hold back her tears. Aqualad shook his horned head. "No, Raven," he insisted. "_I'm_ supposed to be the sorry one. I'm here because I want to apologize. That's all."

Raven shook her head. "If you just want to say sorry, then why does it seem like you're following me? Even before I fell into the pool, you were there. _What are you doing back here_? I see you when I'm asleep and I see you when I'm out of the house," she said through gritted teeth, her tears hovering inside her eyes. Aqualad's eyebrows rose in a miserable way. Raven spoke again. "I am _haunted_ by you, Aqualad."

This time, Aqualad was the one who stepped back. His modern, teenaged clothes reflected the light from outside as he came in view with Raven's window. Intricate shadows decorated his dark blue shirt, while the white glow gave light to his black pants. A single teardrop fell from his eye as his figure slowly became transparent until it disappeared completely from Raven's room and sight.

**Disclaimer: **Not to nag, but please review. I like reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. Keep reading. (Sorry, it took a long time for me to update – got darn writer's block. And also because I wrote a RobStar oneshot called Bad Day. You should read and review it)

**The Clairvoyant Part Four:**

**+The Hook Up+**

Raven Roth shook her head to clear it. The events of last night had taken its toll on her. Yes, she knew Aqualad haunted her but saying that right at his face may have hurt his feelings. But the fact that maybe he was following her confused Raven. For one, why? It rattled her brain, boggled her mind and made her wonder to the max. An idea sounded out from somewhere in her head, but she preferred to ignore it. It was too… unlikely.

On the bright side, though, she and Garfield Logan had gone closer since yesterday at lunch. It was like the green-haired boy was now part of Raven's little group – consisting only of Kori Anders and Robin Drake, of course. And then again, maybe he really was.

This morning, all four of them went to school together. Fortunately, like the other three, Garfield had his own scooter so there wasn't any problem. They hung out for a while at the schoolyard – with demons constantly bugging Raven, though the others were oblivious – eating ice cream. When the bell rang, each of them went their separate ways. Raven went to Algebra, Kori to History, Robin to French and Garfield to Biology.

Raven hated Algebra. Mixing numbers sometimes confused her. And she usually forgot what pi stood for. "Three point… something… Three point what?" she kept repeating under her breath as she started to answer the quiz, that morning, her pencil tapping on her head. Then she got it. _Three point fourteen!_ At least… she thought she got it – but, whatever. A wrong answer is better than none.

Second period was Gym. Raven hated Gym even more. The Coach was weird and the place stank of two week old used socks. The uniform was really baggy and she always felt like her shorts were slipping off when she ran laps for Coach Carter. And the guys there kept hitting her and the other skinny girls with huge red dodge balls. To make matters worse, none of her friends were in that same Gym Class to suffer with her.

Third period was History. Robin was in that class. But even with him there, it was still boring. So boring that the drowsy teacher – who looked drowsy and made you feel drowsy – wasn't able to catch Raven and Robin passing notes.

Fourth period was Biology – Kori was there. They made fun of the teacher's little bald spot – in private, of course. Fifth period was French. Kori was still there. French was one of Raven's favorites. She liked foreign languages. The teacher was cool, as well. And sharing the class with Kori made everything better.

Sixth period was probably the best – English. English was Raven's favorite. Book reports and parts of speech interested her. Not to mention, the teacher lets them see a movie every Friday. And the best part would be to criticize it. Raven was awesome at criticizing. And what's more, Gar was there.

Right now, the four of them were in that little coffee shop called Cool Café – Raven's treat – doing the dreaded homework.

"I don't get question three," Garfield complained, saying that phrase for about four times now. Raven shook her head, smirking playfully. She inched near her friend and took his pencil and notebook.

"It's easy," she told him. Gar had English for homework – and as you all know, Raven was excellent at English. She began explaining and writing down sensible examples.

Garfield nodded along with Raven's explanations, wondering how she could hold so much knowledge on English. His mouth opened ever so slightly and his eyes focused on the girl in front of him, making it seem like he wasn't listening to a word she said. He was too caught up in Raven's shiny black hair, the purple pools she had for eyes, the pale – almost grayish – skin and monotone voice. In her own way, she was actually… beautiful. Garfield's mouth screwed into a small, goofy smile.

"Um… Gar? Hello?" Raven waved her hands in front of Gar's face. He snapped out of his little dream and went back to reality. "Wha-huh…? Fire?" he managed to make out. None of it made sense.

Across the table, Kori and Robin gazed at the two, amused stares on their faces. Kori was done with her History homework and was now moving on to French. Robin was finished with his minutes ago, being the genius of the little group.

"Gar, were you listening? Prepositional phrases – earth-to-Garfield?" Raven went on. Garfield shook his head, looking like someone who had just woken up. He immediately grabbed his pencil and notebook, scribbling on the blank below question three – the only question he hadn't answered. "Propositional phrases," he mumbled, encircling random words on the problem for some unknown reason.

Raven stared at him, her eyes no more than amethyst slits. "Prepositional. Not propositional," she corrected, closing the notebook containing her finished homework. Garfield nodded. "Right. My bad," he laughed, turning his pencil over, the eraser facing the paper.

Raven shook her head and looked outside. The sun was setting – a mere orange semi-circle disappearing below the salty Jump City Bay, bathing the water in its orangey color. It cast shadows on everything. Trees reflected on shop walls and doors – even on their very faces – the branches spreading out like claws.

Raven sighed. The day was almost ending and she hadn't seen any sign of Aqualad ever since. She guessed the "haunted" thing must have gotten to him – bad. She stared back at Garfield who was scrutinizing the examples she had lain out for him. In moment's time, he had problem number three done.

"Great," Raven said, in her usual tone. She checked her watch – 6:15. "Ooh." She rolled her eyes. "I have to get going," she said, standing up and making a grab for her things. The others stood as well.

"We have to get going too," Robin agreed, gripping Kori's wrist. "Kori and I have something planned tonight." The redhead stared at him. "We do?" she asked, perfectly oblivious as to what Robin was talking about. "Yes, we do," Robin said through gritted teeth. He smiled at both Raven and Garfield and pulled Kori to their scooters.

"What plan are you talking about, Robin?" Kori whispered. Robin hushed her and made her rush to his house.

Robin Drake opened the door to his room, leading Kori Anders inside. A half-hidden moon shone brightly through his glass window, sinking his room into its milky whiteness. He arranged his messy bed covers, placed his books back in place and fixed the hammock on top of his bed. He, then, sat on one chair, motioning for Kori to sit, as well.

"Okay, Kori. Listen to this," he said, an excited grin on his face. "I think… Gar likes Raven. I mean, isn't it obvious?" Kori stared at him, her green eyes boring into his blue ones.

"Robin. What are you thinking about?" she asked, folding her arms and sounding like a mom who had just uncovered your latest lie. Robin shrugged. "Well, I was thinking… maybe we could hook 'em up, or -" he began. Kori cut him off.

"No. No way, Robin. We are _not_ tampering with our friends' emotions," she said, pointing a long and slender finger at him.

The clouds began to part. A full, round moon peeked out the fluffy gray hazes, giving more light to Robin's dim and messy room. Various objects near the window glowed – colored pens, books with titles like _The Evolution of ROCK MUSIC_ and _The Biggest Crime of the Century_, a couple of video games and a few crumpled papers that showed Robin's failed attempt to write a song.

"But… Aw, Kori, c'mon. I know you can see it too," Robin stated, his slim shoulders rising to a shrug-like gesture. "There's some… unspoken… emotion between them. Don't even _try_ to pretend that you don't see Gar's stares." He gaped hard at Kori.

The redhead said nothing. She merely shook her head.

Robin wasn't giving up just yet. The feral moon washed his face into an ivory white state. "Wasn't it Raven who hooked _us_ up?" he asked Kori, trying to make the girl remember. She said nothing. He went on, "Why don't we return the favor by hooking her up with Garfield? I'm pretty sure she likes him."

Kori gazed at the black haired boy sitting in front of him, remembering the first time they met. It was at the start of their Freshman Year that they met and fell for each other, while it was at the Sadie Hawkins Dance that they had come together. Yes, their relationship was because of Raven. And it was obvious she liked Garfield, like he did her. But, no, Kori shook her head. She wasn't giving in yet.

"I know, you're right, Robin. But… what if Rae doesn't want the help?" Kori asked. Robin rolled his eyes. He stood up and positioned himself in front of Kori. He gazed at her. "You really aren't giving in, are you?" he asked, his fists on his hips.

Kori shook her head. "No, I'm not," she said simply.

The stars in the sky began to glisten, giving even more light than before. Constellations formed freely in the sky, making it a perfect night for stargazing. The gray clouds slowly started to wither, making way for the huge, starry night.

Robin bent down, face to face with Kori, a smile on his face. "Well, then, if that's the way you want it…" He held Kori's chin and pressed his lips onto hers for a long time. Kori wasn't able to move, mesmerized by the kiss. Robin let go and grinned at her. "So… what's it gonna be?" he asked.

Kori chuckled, trying to hide a blush. "All right," she answered. "I'll help you hook Raven up with Garfield." Robin straightened up and smirked. "I knew my kiss would work."

Robin returned to his seat in front of Kori, blocking the light coming from outside of his window. "It's this simple," he said. "Read my lips… BLIND DATE." Kori took time to contemplate on this. Garfield and Raven on a blind date? It was a peculiar plan… but peculiar enough that it might even work. Kori smiled at Robin.

"That's a cool plan," she agreed, her green eyes glinting in the moonlight. "I could deal with Raven and you deal with Gar." Robin smiled, relieved to know that Kori would see eye to eye with him. Kori stood up pecked him on the cheeks. "You're a genius, cutie," she giggled. Robin stood up and took her hand.

"Wanna go stargazing?" Robin asked, leading her out of the room. Kori nodded and the both of them went down the stars to the backyard, to lie on the grass. None of them noticed the shadow with horns, wings and sleek black hair listening intently to their conversation about hooking Raven up a while ago.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter. I couldn't find anything else to put in here. But please, review. I love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **… What? Oh, right… REVIEW!

**To Crazy Sugar Girl: **Of course. Rae doesn't like Aqua. To _her_, it's a "friend to friend" thing. To _him_, though, it's a "like-like" thing.

**The Clairvoyant Part Five:**

**+Blind Date+**

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure."

Raven Roth stared at Kori Anders, uncertain. "Is he a guy I know? Or at least… seen around the campus?" she asked, fiddling with a strand of her black hair. Kori assured her. "Definitely," she answered.

Both of them stared at the setting Friday sun, sinking beneath the waters. The air swirled around them, carrying fallen leaves from Jump City Park along with it. The salty aroma coming from Jump City Bay filled their senses, giving them life – relaxing and relieving. But it wasn't _enough_ to calm Raven.

A date? With someone she didn't quite know? What if the guy was a slob? She buried her head in her hands. Kori gazed at her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Rae. I've met him," she said. "He was nice. Trust me." Raven looked up and faced a smiling Kori. She asked herself, did she really trust Kori?

And oddly enough, deep inside, she rather did.

"No way, Rob! I'm not going!" Garfield Logan complained.

"Yes, you are!" Robin Drake said, through gritted teeth. "This next door leads to your room, right, Gar?" The green-haired boy didn't respond. Robin began shoving a squirming Garfield into the next room, kicking the door open.

It _was_ his room. Robin dragged Gar to a chair, making him sit down. It was a normal room – quite bare bones, but comfortable. A few posters hung on the walls and hundreds of video games lined the shelves. The covers of his bed were messy and disarranged, while clothes spread across the carpeted floor. The curtains were closed, blocking the orange light of the sinking sun.

"You gotta pick something… _good _for this date. Wear something… _pleasing_ to the eyes," Robin stated, searching the pile of clothes on the floor. Garfield ogled at him. "Why did you pause before saying the words 'good' and 'pleasing'?" he asked.

Robin examined Gar's shirts. "Because," he started to say, "I seldom wear those kinds of clothes. I usually go around with black shirts saying 'YOU SUCK' in big block letters." Garfield contemplated on this.

Robin finally found something. A pair of clean, grey cargo pants, a plain dark green shirt and a white, long sleeved undershirt. "These look fine," he said, tossing them towards Gar. "And don't forget to find clean underpants."

Garfield scowled at him, heading to his bathroom. "I _know_ that," he said.

Raven Roth sat on her chair, in front of her table mirror, examining herself. She didn't wear any make-up – she doesn't believe in those things – she didn't have any earrings and necklaces – just a small black bracelet. She had on a long sleeved, dark blue shirt, a long, black skirt with ragged, frilly edges and her usual black boots. She sighed. Kori had long gone and she was alone, in her room with the full moon shining outside her window.

Raven took her small bag, descended down the steps and went out the door, to the venue of the date – a small restaurant called _Diner Delight_.

Garfield Logan was first to arrive at Diner Delight. He sat on a table reserved for him and – was this "reserved-thingy" Robin's doing? – waited for the mystery date. Several teenagers had their dates there, too, kissing and smooching each other. Gar rolled his eyes.

He wondered who his date was. She could be a slob. Then again, she could be this really fabulous girl. Gar wished the latter of the two choices was true. But he remembered Robin telling him that the girl was really cool and nice. Gar prayed that what Robin said had been true.

The door opened and in went a girl. Garfield couldn't see who it was, since his table was pretty far from the door. All he could infer was that the girl loved wearing really dark colors…

Raven Roth entered Diner Delight, feeling her heart pound through her chest. She closed her eyes and scanned the area. There was one table at the back with only one person seated in it. And – to her surprise – that one person had spiky, green hair. Raven felt herself smile.

She walked to the table and found Garfield Logan. "You're the mystery date?" the two of them asked each other in unison. Garfield began laughing. "Those two lovebirds! They set us up!" he chuckled, talking about Robin and Kori.

He stood up and pulled the chair out for Raven, remembering what Robin had told him to do. Raven nodded and sat down. Gar pushed the chair back in and went to his own chair, with his back facing the door and his front facing Raven.

A young waiter began serving them sundaes. Gar's and Raven's eyes widened. "Wha-? But I didn't order this…" Gar started to say. The waiter shook his head and put the sundaes in front of them, anyway. "You didn't order this," he said, laughing a bit. "This is courtesy of Robin and Kori, those two nice people who went here awhile ago. Enjoy." And then, he left.

Raven and Gar began chuckling. "How… _nice_ of them," Raven said in her monotone voice. The two of them began digging in.

Moments later, Gar and Raven finished their sundaes and there was nothing left to talk about. Silence engulfed them – uncomfortable silence.

One couple sitting beside their table began holding each other's hands on top of the table. Seconds later, their lips joined to a kiss. Raven didn't notice anything – she was too busy looking around the restaurant. But Garfield, who had his eyes on the couple beside them, watched nervously. He stared at Raven.

"You… ever tried doing that…?" he asked, his voice trembling. Raven looked at where Gar had his eyes on. She winced at the kissing couple. "Um… no," she said, in a disgusted voice. Gar gazed back at her. Raven did the same.

She scrutinized Garfield's features. His jungle green eyes were huge and… dare she say it, _cute_. His green hair suited him, too – she couldn't imagine him with blond hair at all. His lips were small and… and what? _Kissable_? Raven cringed at the thought of kissing. But, then again, with Garfield, how bad could it be? He was handsome enough…

Before Raven could say anything, Gar began leaning forward. _This was it_, Raven thought, her heart pounding louder than before. Gradually, she leaned forward as well. A few inches more, their lips would meet. Almost there… Almost, until…

A shadow standing outside the restaurant caught Raven's attention. Its eyes gleamed scarlet, while its hands began glowing with fire. _No, not _him_… _Raven jumped away from Garfield, before he could kiss her. "Oh, um, excuse me," she said, clearing her throat. "Can you wait, just a second? I'm going outside for some… fresh air. …Right – fresh air." She stood up before Gar could react and stepped outside. Raven cursed herself. _Fresh air? What was that?_

Outside, though, it was raining. "Dang," Raven said, silently. She spun around faced Aqualad, the accursed the demon. He looked angry. She pulled him to the side of the restaurant, where no one could see them.

"What are you doing back here?" Raven asked him. Aqualad stared hard at her. "Who is he?" he asked, putting so much force in each word.

Raven was taken aback. "Why are you asking me that?" she asked. Aqualad didn't answer her question. He held her shoulders and stared hard at her. "Who. Is. He?"

Raven took his hands away from her shoulders. "Gar Logan. A guy I happen to like," she answered. Aqualad's hands balled into fists. Raven stared at him, puzzled. "Why are you angry?" she asked. "And you still haven't answered my first question… What the heck are you doing here?"

Aqualad answered her with yet _another_ question. "You like him?" he asked her. Raven nodded.

"Yes," she said, the cold rain seeping into her very being. "Aqualad, are you… jealous, or something? Because it doesn't suit you… You know, you might not have realized it, but you've ruined my night. I thought you'd have changed after our last conversation. I was looking forward to seeing you again, after that talk. But only because I thought you'd changed… But it seems you hadn't. I was wrong.

"And you even had the nerve to stand out here and wreck my evening. You ask me who Gar is and if I really like him as if you… _own_ me, or something," Raven went on, despite the cold rain. She reached up, eye to eye with Aqualad. "Because of that… I never want to see you again." Even with the courage in her voice, inside she felt like breaking apart.

Aqualad shook his head. "No, Rae," he said. "You're just saying that, I know you are. You don't know how I _really_ feel Raven."

Raven eyed him, shivering in the cold. "Then tell me."

Aqualad gazed at her. "All right, I will. You want to know why I've been following you every where? You want to know how I feel?" he started to say. "I am the way I am, Rae, because… Because I like you – like you-like you. Maybe even _love_ you. I've realized that years ago."

Raven continued. "Oh, you did? Then how come you didn't tell me sooner? Now, though, I'm really sorry, but I like someone else. You were too late, Aqualad. I've always liked you. But only in a… _friend_ way. I never knew about _your_ feelings because you didn't show any before. Just NOW – now, when someone new came along."

Silence fell between them. The sound of the rain meant nothing.

Aqualad bit his lip. "But, Rae… we go well together. We've got a lot of things in common… Ask yourself, Raven. What kind of future will you and Gar get?"

Raven didn't believe her ears. She didn't understand what Aqualad was talking about. "W-what are you talking about, Aqualad? What do you mean… _we've got a lot of things in common_?" she asked. Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Raven," he started to say. "We have a lot of things in common because you are just like me – you're a demon, too."

Raven's mouth dropped. Everything seemed to fade away. Nothing made sense anymore. "No, that's not true. How could I be?"

Aqualad went on, "Your late father, Tyrone (a/n: Changed the name…) Roth had demon blood. But since your mom didn't have any, you, Raven, are only half a demon. That's the same reason why horns don't appear on your head and wings don't come out of your back. But if you want, though, they'll come out if you wish it…"

Raven fell silent, despite the rain. Aqualad wasn't stopping yet. "Think about it, Rae… You and _Gar_? Both of you come from very different worlds… I don't think it's going to work out." Raven couldn't take this anymore. She pushed Aqualad aside and went back inside the restaurant, not minding her wet appearance. She took her small bag and turned to walk away when Gar stopped her.

"Raven, what happened? Why are you crying? Rae?" he asked. Raven wriggled free of his gasp. "I'm sorry, Gar," she said, her voice shaking. "I have to go." She turned on her heel and made for the door. Garfield was devastated. He took out thirty dollars from his wallet and left it on the table.

He ran after Raven, not minding the commotion he caused by doing so. Everyone was now looking at him and Raven. "Raven! Was it about the thing I did? Rae, I'm sorry! Come back!" he sprinted after the crying girl.

Raven didn't stop. The rain could wet her all it wanted. The words Aqualad had said ran inside her mind, over and over.

_What kind of future will you and Gar get?_

_Both of you come from very different worlds… I don't think it's going to work out._

Nothing mattered now. Raven just needed to get away from Garfield and never see him again…

**Disclaimer: **HA HA. Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Review, please. _Flames_ are _never_ accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **FYI, this is the final chapter. I know, the story's pretty short, what with only SIX chapters, but… Just review, okay? I'm trying my best to make this special, just for you, the reviewers. And get this… a lot of people in this story are OOC, so I hope you guys understand that.

**The Clairvoyant Part Six:**

**+Goodbye+**

Raven Roth ran, not stopping, not caring about the rain. Garfield Logan followed farther back behind her, not doing a good job of keeping up – he wasn't a "Rain Person". Raven wanted to erase the green-eyed boy from her mind and move on for good. It broke her heart but she felt like she _had_ to do it – Aqualad's appalling words kept ringing inside her head and it didn't feel… good. In fact, it hurt. She couldn't believe Aqualad even had the guts to say those words. She hated Aqualad. She _hated_ him.

When Raven was sure that Garfield was really far back, she stopped and dropped on the cold, hard and wet cement. The rain didn't stop and she was shivering to the bone. She rubbed the sides of her arms and hugged her somewhat warm, little bag. …Tears freely poured from her eyes – this time, though, her kohl was water-proof.

Suddenly, Aqualad materialized in front of her. Raven looked up. Her wet hair became curly and squeezed the sides of her face; her sodden clothes stuck to her skin and her body was trembling. "I… Hate… You…" Raven said, through gritted teeth. Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "What I said was true, Raven," he told her, fists rolled up. "Why can't you just face the truth, Rae? Why can't you just _accept_ me?"

Raven's breath came in heavy, angry gasps. "Never call me 'Rae'," she stated, despite the cold. "Do you _know_ that you can't force anyone to like you? One simply cannot do just that… Aqualad, listen to me. I DON'T like you that way. I'm sorry, but I do not. I really do not." She said those last words with such force that it practically seemed like she was grinding her teeth.

Aqualad fell silent for a while. But it wasn't long after that he shot back. "Raven, do you know what's going to happen to me if you leave me and go for that Gar guy?" he asked her. "Oh, _that's_ a good question… What really happens to demons that are unwanted by another being of their kind?"

Before Raven could do anything, Garfield's footsteps were heard a few feet behind her. Aqualad stood still. "Uh, Rae? It's… It's Gar. Why did you run off like that?" Garfield asked her, taking a few slow steps forward.

Raven had her back to him. "DON'T… come any closer," she shivered in her monotone voice. Gar didn't understand why she was doing this to him. "Rae, whatever it is… maybe we can deal with it. Maybe we can talk about it…" he started to say, still taking steps closer.

Raven silently shook her head, still rubbing the sides of her arms. "Gar…" she began. Her voice was so low that it almost sounded like a whisper. "… I… I'm not… the girl you think… I am… I don't want to be rude… but… please do as I tell you… Just go…" She sounded like she was crying – and then, maybe she really was.

Raven was ruined – she had broken apart, shut down. She didn't want to end up with Aqualad because she didn't have _enough_ feelings for him – right now, though, it seemed like she didn't have any feelings _left_ for him. But at the same time, as much as it pained her, she couldn't be with Garfield. She didn't want him to get caught up with all this chaos. And as much as she wanted to forget about what Aqualad had just said, she couldn't. It kept getting "connected" with Garfield. She didn't know what to do. She was… torn.

Garfield Logan, on the other hand, couldn't believe his ears. Why did Raven Roth say that? What did she mean by "I'm not the girl you think I am"? No, Gar wasn't going to let this rest. He wasn't going to leave without being clued in on what was happening. Why was Raven acting this way? Why did she seem so… so… hurt?

Slowly, he neared her and bent down beside her. He didn't like the rain that much, but no matter… This was _Raven_ they were talking about. He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Rae, I'm not going till you tell me what's happening here," he said, trying to sound soothing as soothing could be. "In fact, I don't think I'll ever be _going_. I won't leave you, Rae, not like this."

Raven stared deep in his eyes, tears streaming from her own. She shook her head. "Leave, NOW, please," she told him, crumpling his shirt. Gar didn't stop. "Raven, tell me! What is it?" he asked her, shivering in the cold rain. To make matters worse, the wind was freezing tonight. "Is it… Is it about what I did? I'm sorry about that… Or, d-do you think I don't like you? Don't think that, Rae, because… because…" This was it, the moment of truth. "…Because I do. I love you, Raven. I really do."

The world crushed beneath Raven Roth. Everything faded and dissolved. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her head turned to Aqualad who stared at them in horror, but still stayed put. Garfield Logan, the boy she loved, had finally told her that he felt the same. But why did it feel like something… bad? The dark and gloomy sky clouded over, covering the deadly moon. The cold rain mixed with the wind and dropped even heavier than before.

"Gar, no. Don't tell me that," she sobbed, burying her head in her hands. "Please don't…" Garfield stared at her hard. "Why? Why is it, Raven?" he asked, confused.

Raven cried and cried. She looked up at Garfield, whose teeth were chattering. "Gar, it's just… I'm not who you think I am… I don't deserve you at all," she sputtered, squeezing the sides of Garfield's shirt. "I love you too, Gar, but it's… When I look at _you_, I keep thinking about how we can't be together and it just keeps coming back in my head that we come from… two different worlds and… I feel like I can't be with someone if I keep thinking that we wouldn't be together for so long…"

She stopped. Something from what Aqualad said went into her mind.

_But if you want, though, they'll come out if you wish it…_

Raven pondered on it. Could she do it? More or less, she had to. She had to prove to Gar that they couldn't be together. She thought about how Gar might react to this… He might as well leave her here. So, she closed her eyes and wished for _them_. Moments later, horns – that looked very much like branches – sprouted from her head, while leathery, red wings sprouted from her back. It was a painful process, but she felt like she had to do it.

Raven looked at Garfield. She breathed heavily and prepared for the huge plunge. Gar stepped back a little, but he didn't leave. His eyes showed fear and love at the same time – at this weather, it was kind of hard to understand. "This is me," Raven said, hugging her knees and balling up, allowing her wings to cover her face. "Now you know why we can't be together… I'm so different from you. Even though I'm only half a… half a… _demon_" – she cringed – "…I see others of my kind, too… I can't be with you. I can't risk being with you if I keep thinking that nothing between us will last. I love you, but I can't… I just can't… be with you."

Garfield Logan didn't feel like trusting his eyes. Raven Roth, a demon? No, it couldn't be, maybe this was a joke… He shook his head. Why would Raven joke about a thing as serious as this? He stared at her rolled up being. Somehow, his love for her was still there – not withering, not disappearing. She was still Raven, in a way… She still looked beautiful to him. She could always… retract… those horns and wings. She would still be Raven. And _he _would still love her, then.

He crawled towards Raven. Raven looked at him, a surprised stare on her face. "Why didn't you leave me?" she asked, pulling back in her demonic features. Garfield felt himself smile, despite all this and wrapped Raven in his arms. "Didn't you hear what I said a while ago?" he asked, chuckling. "I'm not leaving you. I'm _never_ leaving you… I love you for who you are, Rae. It may be a bit hard to take all _this_ in, but… I don't really care _what_ you are. Be it half a demon, half a witch, half a fairy or whatever, I will still love you. And that is my way of proving to you that we _will_ be together. …_Forever_."

Aqualad watched in complete horror and felt himself disappearing bit by bit. Yes, this was the fate of those…"un-loved" demons. Though, Aqualad wouldn't say he was un-loved. Raven already said that she did love him – just in another way. It still hurt him, yes, but he knew he had to accept this fate. Now, he seemed to understand true love. If someone _really _loved you, that someone wouldn't leave you alone – not like he did to Raven. He left her for a couple of years and only came to say he loved her when someone new came along… Now, he knew how Raven felt.

Garfield Logan loved her so much and didn't leave her at all. This was Raven's true love. _Gar_ was Raven's true love. And he, Aqualad, couldn't stop that. A demon cannot mess with another demon's true love. If they do, or did – like what Aqualad had just done (as in, messing with Raven and Gar) – they get _this_. They_ disappear _from the earth forever. They move on to the demon world, the other dimension – or _Nightmare Land_ as those accursed incubi called it.

Deep inside, Aqualad knew he had to allow this…

Raven Roth felt happier… Lighter… "Gar… I… don't know what to say…" she stated. Garfield Logan allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Then don't say anything…" he said. Raven relaxed – but something made her a bit disturbed. She remembered Aqualad saying that something would happen to demons if they are… unnecessary… to another being of their kind.

Raven broke free from Garfield and stared at Aqualad, standing in front of them. He was almost fading, turning transparent. His face was calm, but anguished and tears dropped from those dark, dark pools of eyes. His lips mouthed the words "goodbye".

Suddenly, Raven understood. _This_ is what happens to those demons. They disappear… Probably to the demon world (or _Nightmare Land_, as those annoying incubi called it), a place Raven heard of when she was still a little kid. A place she'd heard of from Aqualad… Her childhood friend was going to leave her for good. …And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Um, Gar? Can you spare a minute?" she asked Garfield, breaking free of his warm embrace. "There's a fellow… demon… I need to talk to. You won't be able to see him. One, because you're not a demon and two, because he's about to disappear forever. He's gonna move on to another plane of existence… So, I need to say goodbye."

Raven walked freely towards Aqualad, braving the rain. "He was… a _good_ childhood friend… but he did something wrong… he happened to be the other side of this… little love triangle," she began, touching the sides of Aqualad's opaque face. Raven smiled. "… Now, because of the error he's done… he has to leave…"

"Goodbye, Aqualad… I'll miss you."

Aqualad smiled, despite his anguish. He hugged Raven for the last time. And then, in a flash, he disappeared completely – out of sight and out of the world…

A single tear drop fell from Raven's amethyst eyes and plummeted into the puddle of rain water on the wet cement. The sides of her mouth rose into a soft smile. Garfield stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "So, he's gone?" he asked her. Raven nodded. "His name was Aqualad," she told him, turning to face him. "I always found his name… peculiar." Gar laughed, regardless of the heavy downpour.

Raven smiled at him, actually enjoying the moment. Aqualad wasn't a worry anymore, but she knew she'd miss him. After all, he was her first childhood _demon_ friend – that sort of made him special.

Suddenly, without thinking, Raven pulled Garfield into a kiss, pressing her lips onto his. Gar got caught up and rounded his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Raven tilted her head a bit to the side and slid her slim arms around his neck, not wanting this perfect kiss to end. She didn't mind the rain. It could wet her all it wanted, so long as she had Gar here with her.

"Man, I hope those two are okay," Robin Drake said, parking his scooter beside Kori's at Diner Delight. "Lennon (a/n: The waiter from chapter five) just called. He said some _stuff_ between Gar and Rae happened…" Kori Anders bit her lip and pulled Robin in front of the restaurant's glass doors. Garfield Logan and Raven Roth weren't in there.

"We have to look for them," Kori said frantically, not realizing she was practically dragging her boyfriend around. "They couldn't have gone far… I mean, it's raining. _How_ far could they have gone?" Her purple boots splashed on the water puddles. The hood of her purple sweater came off her red head.

Robin looked around and saw two figures standing close by in the rain. He couldn't see who they were clearly, what with the heavy rain – but he had a hunch. "Kori, I think that's them over there," he exclaimed, pointing to the two shadowed figures. Kori nodded and the two of them went nearer.

As they did, they saw who the two really were. Raven and Gar – kissing. Kori involuntarily held Robin's hand. "Oh, my gosh," she said. Robin gulped, staring at the two who were still unaware of their presence. "No way," the blue-eyed boy said. It was unbelievable. Those two… kissing?

Without considering anything, Robin spoke. "Hey, you guys!" he shouted, disrupting the romance between Garfield and Raven. The two separated and stood still, falling silent. Garfield began rubbing the back of his neck. "Um… so, this is love?" he asked, bashfully.

"Raven's a WHAT?"

"A demon – I've told you that three times already. And I've explained it twice."

"Yeah, he's right. All I knew before was that she could only _see_ demons."

The first voice belonged to Robin Drake. The thing about Raven being a demon still wasn't getting to him no matter how many times the others explained it to him. It was just too… weird. The events that happened earlier were told by Garfield, but _he_ had a hard time taking it all in… But still, Raven was his friend, so he had to accept her. Along with Raven, Gar's stories fled from a demon named Aqualad to a place called _Nightmare Land_ – why those infuriating incubi called it that way, no one really knew.

The second voice belonged to Garfield Logan, the story teller. He was so excited in telling the story, far from _despising_ it, as Raven feared. He told the events in so much detail. From Raven's horns and wings – which he described as _cool_ – to Aqualad and the demon world, _Nightmare Land_.

The third voice belonged to Kori Anders, who was rather shocked to find her best friend not only a _Clairvoyant_, but a demon ALL THE WAY. But she found the news a little bit easier to take since she felt like she'd gotten used to stuff like that ever since the day Raven confessed to her.

The three teenagers – Garfield, Kori and Raven – decided to stay at Robin's house for tonight, since his parents were out of town for the week. Raven had just finished calling her mom about the matter and was now headed towards the couch for a movie with her friends.

"So… there's a demon among us?" Robin asked, turning the DVD Player on. "Well, I mean that in a _good _way…" Raven sat beside Gar and Kori. "For the hundredth time… YES," she told him, laughing a bit. In fact, she hadn't felt this happy since… Well, since forever.

Outside, the rain rumbled. But with friends beside her, it was all okay…

**Final Words: **So, here ends the story of the girl who happened to be a part of both worlds – half a demon and half a human. The girl who found love in a peculiar way, both from a human and a… _KZZZT!_ Wazza? What happened? "Final Words" is over? Oh, well, you get the point. They all live happily ever after – even Aqualad who seemed to be doing fine in _Nightmare Land_ (which isn't actually a real _nightmare land_: it's paradise… sorta …Demented incubi…).

REVIEW. NO FLAMES.


End file.
